The Return of Jason
by SkaterKid13
Summary: Sequel to The Last Temptation of Helga. Never come between a girl and her boyfriend. You won't win. Arnold learned that the hard way. Don't forget to review!
1. Guess Who's Back

**Guess who's back… that's right, it's Jason. And he's back for Helga. Will he and Helga actually tie the knot? Will she forget about Arnold once and for all? Find out in this new story. (Scroll eyes down for title).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back**

The party seemed to last three more hours than it should've. Everyone must've been invited. Freshmen to Sophmores and Sophmores to drop-outs. The music was so loud you could hear the exact lyrics coming out of the song from outside the house. And Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was hosting it.

The eighteen-year-old girl needed someplace quiet to relax. She just wanted to get away from the loud obnoxious teenagers that bumped into her at every turn.

Rhonda had asked Helga to serve the drinks at her end of the semester party. The rich girl offered her some cash and she couldn't refuse. For $30 bucks an hour and she was sure it could buy her a new prom dress. Helga began to have second doubts about even saying yes to Rhonda's proposition. And now it was too late.

For the last remainder of the evening, Helga decided to slip away from the party. She had grown to be awfully charming and beautiful the past years. Not to mention incredibly easier to get along with. Her hair had grown so long that it stretched to the middle of her back, but she still kept her bangs long that they went past her forehead, covering her eyes. She had grown to be very tall, but still lacking in height compared to all her other friends who were seniors and her unibrow had separated into two slim eyebrows.

One thing hasn't changed much about her - her love for Arnold. She was still in love with him, but doubted he loved her with as much passion as she does. He only loved her as a friend. The two have been friends since forever, but have been best friends since middle school. Since then he had a new girl best friend and she had a new guy best friend. He sprouted up to be three inches taller than Helga.

She didn't know what was worse: Actually agreeing to serve at Rhonda's stupid party or having to wear this uniform to her stupid party. Helga was wearing a turquoise long sleeved buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her pink bow as a tie around her shirt collar with black low-top converse. The pants she was wearing were white skinny jeans that were ripped on the kneecaps. Her usual wardrobe consisted of baggy T-shirts and blue jeans or bell-bottoms with converse.

Helga realized she wasn't being fair. The reason Rhonda had asked her to serve only drinks was because Helga was really good at pulling off that "mixologist" thing and making drinks taste very exotic in flavor. Even she had to admit, she was really talented in experimenting with different drinks. It wouldn't be fair to say no to Rhonda now the two had come to terms with each other over the years. She also told Helga that someone familiar was at the party. She thought it would be Arnold who was attending, but he had basketball practice.

The blonde noticed Rhonda's limo that was empty. It wasn't the most spacious in the front, but the back seat was perfect. She opened the door to climb inside. After she closed the door, she took a sigh of relief. "Finally, some peace." She said, closing her eyes.

"You said it." A soft, but profound voice said from inside the limo. Helga's eyes shot open, realizing she wasn't the only one in the car. She looked to her left and saw the familiar face Rhonda was talking about.

The boy turned around and looked at Helga with the same expression on his face. He was wearing a brown buttoned shirt that really showed off his muscles and black pants. His hair was chestnut brown and looked really soft. He had light blue eyes and a handsome face.

"Helga?" He breathed in surprise.

"Jason?" She asked with the same tone. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had to lift up her bangs a little to see if it was exactly who she said it was. And sure enough, it was.

Jason was the first to speak. "Wow, how long has it been?" He smiled.

Helga scratched the back of her head. "Oh, I don't know. About five years." She said with half honesty. _'Five stinkin' years.'_ It's been exactly half a decade since she last saw Jason. _'He was now what, twenty-one now?' _

Jason observed Helga from top to bottom and she looked wonderful. "Helga, you look fantastic." He said.

Helga blushed and turned away. "You don't look half bad yourself, Jason." Helga's body temperature heat seemed to increase and it was really stuffy inside the limo. She kept readjusting her shirt collar a little, trying to hide her blush.

For the next hour or so, the two were talking and catching up with one another. Helga had forgotten that she and he seemed to connect really well.

"And so the reason why I came to this thing was because my friend talked me into it." Jason finished.

"I know how you feel, except my friend paid me to come, but only to serve drinks." Helga chuckled.

"Well, you can serve me up one of your drinks anytime." He said, smiling at her flirtatiously.

Helga blushed a deeper shade of red and readjusted her collar once again. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and it felt like she was trapped in a microwave with it on. "Ooh, uh, is it hot in here?" She asked sheepishly.

"If it's a distraction for you, I can let it down." Jason said concerned.

"NO!" Helga screamed. "I mean, uh, I-I'll be fine." She smiled. _'What was that about?'_

Jason scooted up closer towards Helga and looked in her eyes. "You always did have the most beautiful blue eyes. They're bluer than the Barbados Sea." He whispered.

Helga shuddered a bit at his low voice. She was blown away by how charming he was to compliment her eyes like that. Only Arnold would ever do such a thing. "Oh, Jason, so you _do_ remember me." She looked down and studied the carpet.

"How could I forget you...? Helga G. Pataki?" He whispered the last past lustfully. "_Mon petite papillon blonde_."

_'Oh, that accent.'_ Yeah... she definitely didn't forget _him_. She chuckled, blushing like crazy. "Heh, heh."

Jason got so close that Helga was able to smell his cologne. He gave her an expression that Helga couldn't read. It so full of lust... and romance... and...

_'No, can't think about that. Bad girl, bad girl.'_ She shook her head. Before she knew it her forehead had met Jason's.

She started breathing rapidly from the amount of air in the car. "And yet I learned so much from you." She thought after hearing his French. For some reason, she couldn't stop staring into those wonderful, concerning eyes of his.

"Let's review." Jason growled flirtatiously.

Before Helga could respond, his lips were on hers in an instant, enveloping her. She was unable to believe what was happening, some guy she knew a long time ago, came back and was now kissing her. Her eyes widened and saw his open. He lunged himself off of her, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Helga." Jason panted.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Helga had lied. It wasn't okay.

Jason shook his head. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"This could all be some sort of crazy dream." Helga suggested, knowing the impossible.

"No, it's not." He said, tilting Helga back against the wall of the car door so that she was against the window. "This is _real_, Helga." He said affectionately, undoing the tie of her shirt.

She stood frozen in place. "Uh... Um." Helga was blushing so hard her face was as red as a tomato. "Jason, this is a bad idea. I thought you were over me."

"You're right, I was over you, but after that night, I felt something. It was after our first date at Madame Chao's and that kiss... that wonderful kiss... I knew you were the one for me." He said passionately and twirling a strand of Helga's hair around his finger. "I didn't realize it until after you left. You were gone out of my life forever until now. _Je-taime_, Helga."

Helga put her hands over Jason's. "I'm sorry, Jason, but I can't love you back." _'Not this time, buddy.' "_But we can still be friends." She offered her hand for him to shake it.

Jason stared at it for a minute and smiled. He grabbed her hand into his and shook it. "Sure... Friends," He said, disappointed. He pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek.

Helga couldn't help the small pleasant "Oh" that escaped her lips at his kiss, and she giggled as she gave him a peck on the cheek as well.

The two didn't realize they were still shaking hands as they placed a small lingering kiss on each other's lips. Jason stared into her eyes and Helga did the same, getting lost in them. They came closer, and kissed again, adding pressure to one another's lips.

They separated again. The gaze on his face was so overpowering, as were his dazzling blue eyes, which never left hers. Finally, unable to take it any longer, Jason brushed his lips against Helga's.

_"So Happy Together" by The Turtles_

"MMM!" She blinked in surprise before she managed to muster up enough sense to kiss him back. "MMM... MMM!" She moaned lightly as she could hear music flowing out of her brain.

_Imagine me and you, I do_  
><em>I think about you day and night, it's only right<em>  
><em>To think about the girl you love and hold her tight<em>  
><em>So happy together<em>

Jason pictured himself, soaring through pink colored clouds, and rainbows while kissing Helga, He never felt this way kissing a girl before. He might as well be on Cloud 9. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted her head back. "Mmmm..." His eyes fell droopy again before closing. He knew from the moment he kissed her five years ago, her lips were quite addicting.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
><em>And you say you belong to me and ease my mind<em>

As for Helga, she was enjoying this as much as him. She felt dizzy except in a whole new way. The rush in her head and her body was making her blood boil. Her eyelids fell lower in pure relaxation. "Mmm..." She gently wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him closer to her. She felt like she was falling except the incoming air hitting her face gave her a sensation like no other.

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
><em>So happy together<em>

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
><em>For all my life<em>  
><em>When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue<em>  
><em>For all my life<em>

The two young adults were so lost in each other that night, they forgot where they were. Their location wasn't exactly ideal, but hey, for the moment, beggars can't be choosers. Helga knew that sooner or later, Rhonda would be looking for her and dock her pay, but she didn't care. She let out a shudder as Jason buried his hands in her hair, stroking the soft strands. It made her entire nervous system shut down.

_Me and you and you and me_  
><em>No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be<em>  
><em>The only one for me is you, and you for me<em>  
><em>So happy together<em>

The two were practically rolling all over each other in passion. The windows were beginning to get really foggy on the outside. Jason carefully lay Helga down on the cushy seats and planted little kisses on her face, clutching each other and still making out like crazy. In this position, Helga's senses went crazy, smelling the deep scent of his cologne.

Helga's insides were burning up and heated. It was a huge mess inside, but a wonderful mess. With this much air in the car and lack of oxygen from her mouth, Helga thought for sure she was going to faint. It wasn't until Jason removed Helga's pink tie/bow from her collar that she finally felt relieved. _'Ah, much better.' _She thought.

_Me and you and you and me_  
><em>No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be<em>  
><em>The only one for me is you, and you for me<em>  
><em>So happy together<em>

Helga and Jason sat up, their lips never leaving each other's. Helga worked one of her hands up to un-tuck his shirt and lye one hand underneath on the small of his back, just testing the waters... she couldn't help but tremble in unconscionable nervousness over what she was doing. She'd have so many dreams of doing this before, but only with Arnold. Well, he was like Arnold, right? So it was perfect. He was perfect.

_So happy together_  
><em>How is the weather<em>  
><em>So happy together<em>  
><em>We're happy together<em>

Her actions made Jason freeze as he felt the fingers of Helga trace the groove of his spine. He shuddered and continued kissing her back heatedly while his own hands were caressing Helga's face, right below her ears.

Helga shuddered back, happy he seemed to be responding positively, and began working both her hands up his back, against his bare skin. His back felt so smooth and warm. She could feel it starting to heat up with every little stroke she did. She let out another moan as his muscles were gently caressing her body.

Shuddering in pleasure, Jason could feel his skin heat up and tingle where her hands touched his back. He groaned at the back of his throat, holding her tighter.

The pressure was getting to her as she felt a nerve wracking rush of adrenaline. Her eyeballs seemed to roll back in the far corner of her eye socket and all she could do was breathe rapidly, in and out through her nose. Her blood long having been stirring inside of her and her shuddering knowing no boundaries, she could feel her heart pumping, it was sure to burst through her chest. This only happens when she looks at Arnold... when she was in love.

_So happy together_  
><em>Happy together<em>  
><em>So happy together<em>  
><em>So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)<em>

The party had finally ended and so the steamy make-out session. Jason and Helga hitched a ride back home in Rhonda's limo, unbeknownst to Rhonda that Jason and Helga hid in the back seat. She had no idea two people were kissing in the back of her limo. She would have a cow if she did. If she were to see Helga and Jason, she would never let Helga live it down.

They finally made it home after Rhonda got out and ran towards Helga's stoop with the rain pouring down on them. They laughed like a couple of kids, dancing and jumping in puddles. It was the best time Helga had ever had in the rain.

"Well, um, thanks for tonight, Jason. I had a wonderful time." Helga said, unlocking her door with her key.

"You're welcome, Helga," Jason said, looking away embarrassed. He suddenly found the courage and walked up to Helga, spinning her around to face him and kissed her deeply.

She let her eyes drift shut and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"_Bonsoir_, Helga. I look forward to our next... _review_." He growled at her flirtatiously, walking off.

Helga just stood there, stiff as a board and smiling like a goof. She waved dumbly. "Bye-Bye." She sighed.

"What a smooch." She said to herself, thinking about that kiss, and then it hit her. "Oh, Arnold, please forgive me. I could never dream of letting my heart stray from you. But perhaps, it is best that I follow this and be happy, as you would want me to, my love, since alas, we cannot be together." Helga sighed sadly at this.

"Jason, sure he isn't so bad, but he just isn't you, my darling... Oh, how fate has slapped me with such a bad hand! I'll give Jason another chance and come back to you." Helga felt confident in her plan as she entered her house, deciding that a good night's sleep is just what she needed to clear her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! *fans herself* The first chapter is done. Review!<strong>


	2. The GreenEyed Football Head

**You can at least know what the title is about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or the songs I am going to put in this story.**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 2: The Green-Eyed Football Head**

Even at the age of eighteen, the gang of P.S.118 were all still very close. Helga no longer bullied Arnold. The two had disagreements, but they did not require the efforts of Old Betsy and the Five Avengers.

Gerald remained best friends with Arnold and still kept their "secret handshake". They even included Helga in it too, now that she and Gerald were on good terms. He was tall, but not much taller than Arnold himself.

Sid grew taller and still kept his black jacket and white beetle boots. Other times, he pretty much had his own style.

Harold was big, but he had more muscle than fat. He was the star quarterback on the football team.

Phoebe was still the smartest and had grown up almost as tall as Helga. The two had still been best friends.

Lila was still the naive girl, but her friendship level had boosted with Helga. Stinky was still the tallest in the class and he has his heart set on Little Miss Perfect.

"So, how was the party, Rhonda?" Arnold asked. He was wearing a teal shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He had grown to be tall over the years and still the one to go to for advice.

"Fabulous, as always." Rhonda charmed. Her outfit consisted of a red turtleneck and a black skirt. Her hair had gotten extremely longer she proclaimed herself the most popular kid in school. She also had a soft spot for Harold.

Phoebe looked around. "I wonder where Helga is today. It's not like her to miss lunchtime." She said, knowing her best friend would be hungry by now. She had on a blue blouse and navy blue shoes to match. Her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail.

Gerald, wearing a basketball jersey and blue jeans, saw Helga coming up the hallway... skipping? "Yo, Pheebs, I think I found her." He pointed.

Helga came over smiling a wide smile and skipping to a merry tune. Arnold's eyes went loopy as he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a pink checkered sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. She was wearing her usual black low-top converse with purple shoe strings.

Over the years, he had started to get a little crush on Helga. She had grown so attractive. Her hair so shiny and thick he could run his fingers through it and her lips begging to be kissed. Oh, how he just wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

She made her way over to the table. "Raise your hand if you're in love." She cheered, being the only one raising her hand.

Her friends all looked at her, then at each other in confusion and curiosity. They all had the same question on their mind... What was Helga talking about?

Rhonda perked up. "Spill, right now!" She demanded. "Who is he?"

Helga took a seat next to Arnold and scooted up closer to the table. "Well, I met him at the party and I knew him back in middle school." She gave them some clues.

Phoebe thought to herself for a moment and shot up. "Is it Jason?" She asked.

Helga blushed, looking towards the ceiling. "Maybe," She tried to hide her blush, but didn't succeed.

"Oh, come on, Helgz, who is it?" Sid got on to her, calling her by her nickname.

Arnold had a worried look on his eyes. _'Maybe, Jason, love?'_ He couldn't believe his mind or Helga's mouth. He prayed that it wasn't somebody he knew.

He kept on praying until Rhonda broke his train of thought. "I wondered why you snuck off at my party, Pataki." She eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Sneaking off with some boyfriend of yours?" She asked before pausing. "So, how'd it go?" She asked Helga, knowing that she probably kissed him.

Helga put her hands up in defense. "Alright, you got me." She put her arms down and sat up closer to everyone at the table. "Okay, so we're in the back of the car, right? And it's really hot and steamy and sweaty... so we, uh..."

The girls all looked interested in what Helga was going to say next while the boys stood with their mouths hanging open. Helga Pataki made out with someone?

_"... _We turned on the air conditioning." Helga finished her statement, knowing the girls would be disappointed of her dense decision.

Arnold's expression looked like it could give Freddy Krueger nightmares for months. He was clutching on tightly to his soda can, furious that someone would touch his Helga. _'Wait, my Helga?'_

"Goodness, Pataki, you're boring." Rhonda groaned.

"I wouldn't call last night boring, Rhonda." A voice called from in front of everyone. He was wearing a brown undershirt that showed off his muscles with blue jeans that had little ripped patches on the kneecaps. On his feet were black skating shoes. Seeing his muscles rip through his shirt, revealing his chest hair made the girls all swoon.

"Jason!" Helga yelled happily, getting up from her seat and running towards him. Jason scooped her up and swung her in the air. He set her back down on the floor before doing the same thing again two more times.

Arnold scowled a death glare at Helga's new boyfriend. "_**Jason**_." He growled. His expression changed looking at how his best friend was twirling through the air, smiling and laughing in joy. She looked so graceful and... beautiful. Arnold sighed sadly at the scene. It was his and Helga's little tradition for him to pick her up and twirl her in his arms for fun. _'That used to be our thing.'_ He thought sadly.

Once her feet touched the ground, Jason caught Helga in a passionate embrace as he kissed her deeply. Her friends were all making kissing noises and faces at the display of love, making Jason and Helga separate.

"Everyone, this is Jason." She introduced him.

He waved hello to Helga's friends and they returned the gesture. "Well, hello, there." Rhonda eyed him. She hadn't forgot about Jason and still tried to pull him away from Helga.

Jason was too busy looking into Helga's eyes to notice Rhonda talking to him. "Oh, uh, hi Rhonda." He said, nonchantly.

She scoffed in response and sat down in her seat, pouting. "Well, I never..." She started before getting cut off by Jason.

"Well, if you would all excuse me, Helga and I are going to get some..._ dessert_." He said flirtatiously.

CRASH!

Everyone's head shot to Arnold as he accidentally dropped his bottle of Yahoo soda. He looked embarrassed. "Um, sorry about that. I got a little clumsy there." He chuckled sheepishly as he got on the floor to pick the pieces up.

Gerald stared at his best friend awkwardly and then got down on the floor to help him. "Okay, man, what's goin' on? You've been acting pretty weird." He said in a low voice.

"Nothing, Gerald. There's nothing wrong." Arnold replied, picking up the last of the shards and holding them delicately in his hands. They rose up from the floor and saw the gang still looking at them.

Helga had a concerned look on her face, but it turned into a smile. She escaped from Jason's grip on her and walked over to Arnold. She hugged in from the side and he smiled.

"Arnold here is my best friend. He's like a big brother to me." She said, smiling.

Arnold blushed. _'And that's all I'll ever be.'_ He thought bitterly, hiding his thoughts with a chuckle. "Thanks, Helga." He said to her.

She got up and released herself from him. He felt like he was starving from her physical contact and the truth is he was.

Arnold watched her walk towards Jason and they went to get some more snacks. Gerald pulled him over to a trash can, away from the gang so they wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "Nothing's wrong, huh?" He asked him, reluctantly speaking while throwing away the broken pieces of glass.

Arnold looked down to study the floor and sighed, throwing his pieces away. "I guess there is, huh?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

He knew he was probably being a bit paranoid, but still this was... this could be... very, very bad. Could anyone blame him?

"Mmm, mmm, mmm." Gerald crossed his arms over his chest. "Arnold, you've been giving Jason the evil eye ever since he walked in and you always look a little mad when he makes Helga laugh or giggle... and especially when they kiss." He added.

"That's silly, Gerald. You're imagining things. What do I care that Helga like Mr. Perfect?"

"And there, another thing! You just called someone a nasty name!" Gerald exclaimed.

"What? I did not! Mr. Perfect... That was a compliment!" Arnold protested, waving his arms in the air.

The two were starting to grab the wrong attention. Gerald looked towards the table where the gang was sitting and made sure they weren't listening. He lowered his voice. "Arnold, I have known you a very long time, so I know whenever you're crushing on someone, sad about something or in this case, if you're jealous. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were."

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?" He asked his best friend.

Before Gerald could respond, Helga came walking over, handing him and Arnold a snack. "Hey, guys, Jason's gonna treat us to a movie tonight. Can you two make it?" She asked, sipping from her juice box.

Gerald stared eerily towards Arnold, creeping him out a bit. "Sure... we can make it." He said calmly, noticing Arnold's expression.

"Sweet!" Helga cheered, holding her thumb out. She waited for them to give the same gesture so they can do their handshake. Arnold and Gerald reached their thumbs out and wiggled them together. Helga shot them both a smile before walking away to tell the others.

When she was out of hearing range, Arnold had blank expression plastered on his face. "Gerald..." He started. "... Don't do that."

Could his friend be right? Maybe he was just jealous. Whatever it was, Arnold was sure not to let Helga and Jason not feel the love tonight. He was _going_ to that movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What's Arnold gonna do? What's he gonna do when he comes between the two? Review! (I love rhyming) :)<strong>


	3. What Is Meant to Be Vs What Isn't

**I couldn't have thought of a better title for the story.**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 3: What Is Meant to Be VS. What Isn't**

Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Jason, Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Sid and Stinky all walked to the movie theater.

Arnold couldn't even figure out what came over him. Why did he feel this sudden urge to punch Jason in the face, not caring that he was older than him? Big whoop. Arnold was more muscular. It didn't make sense to him. So they were dating. Five years ago, they went out on one date and Helga ended up dumping him.

It was just a date and nothing more. It wasn't SUPPOSED to be anything more. Arnold was waging in inner battle within himself. _'Of course Helga is going to start eyeing other boys, but it would just be a simple date and then break it off.'_ He thought. No skin off his back.

Though seeing in front of his very own eyes, the girl who had his deepest desires was hand in hand with another boy. An OLDER boy!

They reached the movie theater then, and walked up to the ticket booth.

The teenager rubbed his nose and spoke into the microphone inside the box. "What film would you like?" He asked with a squeaky high voice.

Jason stepped forward with the money. "Yes, one adult and eight teens for- What do you guys wanna see?" He turned to the gang.

"You're in the Matrix, Charlie Brown? Eating Nemo? Look Who's Oinking, Look Who's Oinking!" The kids shouted over and over.

"I was ever so looking forward to seeing The First Song." Lila said.

Helga's eyes widened as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, no, Little Miss Perfect. There is no way I'm seeing some cheesy, romantic comedy crap movie. I get enough of that from Olga." She waved dismissively.

"Well, then let's see Shriek 4." Arnold said. "Lila, you and Rhonda can go see The First Song in the other theater."

"Great idea, Arnold." Rhonda said, walking up towards Harold. "Come along, Harold. We don't wanna be late." She smiled giddily, pulling his arm.

"Huh? No, let me go. LET ME GO!" Harold shouted, trying to escape the grasp of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. But the others just went along with their movie. "He'll be fine." Gerald shrugged.

Helga sat next to Jason who sat one seat behind Phoebe and Gerald and Sid and Stinky were in the upper wing shooting spitballs at everyone. Arnold sat right behind Jason and Helga so he could see _everything_.

Jason placed an arm around Helga's back, forcing her to face him. "Helga, that Hayden Panettiere is cuter than anything I've ever seen before. I think she looks a little like you." Jason flirted with her, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

Helga popped out the red sucker from in her mouth and had that gleam in her eyes. "Mmm... who loves ya, _baby_?" She growled as she licked her lollipop, smacking her lips as she did so.

Jason got even closer to her as he raised one of his brows. "How about a little... _interrogation_?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Okay," Helga said as she stuck the half eaten lollipop on the bottom of her seat. "You have the right to remain adorable. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of making out. If you cannot afford a kissing attorney-Mmm! Mmm..." She blinked before she could muster up enough sense to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his torso while he was burying his fingers in her hair.

The two held each other closely, not noticing that Arnold was steaming. _'How DARE this happen!' Helga's MINE... Okay, not mine, technically, but she's still my best friend and I care about her. No! I won't let this happen.' _He had to figure out some way to stop this. He leaned forward in his chair, putting on his best acting voice.

He tapped the other blonde's shoulder. "Helga, look, there's a ghost in the house!" Arnold exclaimed, pointing at the screen and hoping it would get her attention.

Well, it worked. Helga broke herself off of Jason and saw the screen with a blank stare on her face. "That's nice; can you play with it for half an hour?" She asked, turning back around to kiss Jason.

Arnold got another idea as he grabbed the tub of popcorn. "Popcorn Fight!" He yelled, throwing puffy projectiles at Helga and Jason.

"Ah, what the heck, Football Head?" Helga hissed, trying not to disturb the other people in the audience.

"Hey, shut up! We wanna see the movie!" The audience kept shouting towards Arnold.

He threw the tub of popcorn out of his sight and sunk low in his chair. He noticed Gerald staring at him, shaking his head. Arnold sighed and turned away from his best friend to look at Jason feeding Helga some of the popcorn that landed on each other. He held up his head with a free hand, leaning against the armrest. It was his and Helga's little tradition for him to feed her food and she'd take it. He found it adorable the way she chewed and opened her mouth to another helping. He fed her like a princess.

Not anymore.

After the movie was finally over, Arnold decided it was time to talk some sense into that Helga. He made his way over to the entrance where he saw her and Jason about to kiss yet another time. All this lip locking was driving him nuts.

He was driving him nuts at the same time Helga was. He hastily grabbed Helga's arm. "Uh, Helga, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Helga let go of Jason and walked over to Arnold, feeling a little uneasy. "Uh, sure." She replied.

"Helga, aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" Jason charmed her, grinning flirtatiously.

"Just a minute, Jason, Arnold needs me for a sec." She said.

_'That's right, Jason.__** I**__ need her, so __**shove off**__!'_ Arnold thought dangerously to himself.

It wasn't until they reached a far corner of the movie lobby that Helga spoke first. "Okay, Football Head, what was with the caveman treatment back there? One minute Jason, who by the way, is one of the cutest hunks I've ever laid my eyes on, is kissing me goodnight, the next you're dragging me down the street. Crimeny, what's up with that?" Helga asked, crossing her arms.

Arnold knew he would have to explain things to her sooner or later, but he honestly did not know what to say. _'I don't like Jason? You could honestly try better, like say me?' _Arnold looked down at Helga and saw the curiosity in her blue eyes. It was a moment of dread for him because he didn't know why Helga's attention towards Jason bothered him. He sighed, wanting to brush the stray hair out of her eyes, wanting to stroke his thumb across her soft cheek.

Quickly Arnold pulled back, trying to get his thoughts under control and not wanting to feel anything than friendship towards the one person he adored. "I'm sorry, Helgz," He started, calling her by her nickname. "It's just that... When did THIS," He gestured between Jason and Helga then back again. "... happen?" He asked, practically raising his voice at her.

Helga looked around, trying to see the gesture Arnold made. "When did _what_ happen, Arnold?" She asked confused.

_'You know darn well what.'_ He got so close to yelling at her. He could strangle her right then and now, shaking her violently before grabbing the collar of her shirt and bringing his lips to meet her own. "Helga?" He asked, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for her to answer. _'This. Better be. Good.'_

She knew who he was talking about. Helga looked down and studied the ground, scuffing her foot against the tile floor like a toddler in trouble with their parents. "Well... me and Jason kinda, sorta ran into each other at Rhonda's party." She explained. "I say some things, he says some things then the next minute I knew, we were both making out like strangers in the night." She said sheepishly. _'Was it just me or did he sound a bit... jealous?'_

"Helga, he's like three years older than you!" He barked at her.

"Doi, Football Head. You think I don't know that?" She asked with sarcasm growing on her voice. "And besides aren't you the one who's always telling me to choose the one you know would treat you the way you deserve and act like you deserve everything?" She asked. "Well, that's what Jason did for me." She said with a grin. _'And that's all anyone other than you can do for me.'_ She thought fighting back tears.

"Right, I DID say that, didn't I?" He asked, calming his voice down. He said it with a sad tone, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, you did." She looked down with a frown on her face.

Arnold placed a hand on her shoulder. "Helga, I'm sorry I acted kinda weird back there. I guess it caught me by surprise. I thought that you would've told me about this. I-I-I mean, we are best friends, right?" He stammered. He just couldn't tell her he was so infuriated that he asked her out before he could - no matter how much he wanted to strangle both Jason and Helga.

"Aw, it's cool, Football Head." She shrugged. "I just needed some thinkin' to do I guess after that night." She explained.

Arnold got tired of this cat and mouse/wild goose chase game with Helga He wanted more information and he wanted it now. He stepped closer to Helga, towering over her and glared at her suspiciously. "Helga," He started. "What happened back there?"

Helga began to think back three nights ago about the events that happened outside the party.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_She smiled dreamily, wondering what could possibly ruin this sensational moment. She felt the sweet warm lips and his warm hands holding her close. _

_Helga let out a sharp moan as Jason was laying sweet, wet butterfly kisses along down her neck. "J'taime, Helga." Jason whispered. _

_"What happened to... just friends?" She asked, parting in between kisses._

_"It's just that... the thought of you disappearing five years ago broke me in half and the thought of breaking my heart would nearly kill me again." He explained._

_His words made Helga shiver and feel ashamed. "I'm sorry." She said, kissing him sweetly._

_"No, no. Don't you dare be sorry. It's okay." He rubbed her cheek. _

_"Oh," She simply said as he stopped kissing her for a second. "Okay." She said as he resumed his previous actions of kissing her along down her neck. The tiny hairs on the side of his face tickled her neck._

_"I was just checking." She said. Jason separated himself from Helga and held her much more closer to him. He grabbed her by the tie. "Now, on a different subject, kiss me **hard**." He growled passionately, lowering her down to the softness of the seats and placing little kisses across her face._

_Helga nearly forgot about her job as a mixologist and how Rhonda would be looking for her. She couldn't bear the thought of Princess docking her pay by only a mere cent and she really needed the money. "You know, I'm not getting fired." She warned him, muffled by his incoming lips._

_"I don't-" Kiss. "-care." He said, trying to kiss Helga harder to make her shut up._

_"Mmm..." Helga moaned before getting lost in his lips again._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Helga!" Arnold snapped, breaking her train of thought. "Well?"

Helga paused for a moment before coming up with an answer. "I was weak."

* * *

><p><strong>She was weak? Oh, please. Anyway, that's it for Chapter Tres. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy in school this week studying for STARR, but by all means review!<strong>


	4. The Proposal

**This is the part of the story where things really heat up… _literally_.**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 4: The Proposal**

"_Allez-vous Aujourd'hui_?" Jason asked in a fluent French accent. He wrapped his arms around Helga's waist and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"_Je me sens mieux ... maintenant_." Helga flirted back, her arms around his torso, bringing him closer. She placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Jason reacted to this by pulling her in to a deep and sensual kiss. "_Je'taime, mon petit papillon blond_." He breathed.

"Ooh, likewise, ma cheri." She spoke with a flirtatious hint in her voice.

It's been exactly one month and three weeks total that Mr. Perfect and Helga had been going out... And life sucked. It made Arnold absolutely sick to the very bottom of his stomach seeing those tow drool all over each other. Plus, Helga hadn't been spending time with him at all since the carnival came in.

The Hillwood carnival had always been him and Helga's favorite time of the year. There were games that made you wanna rip your money in half, food that was barf worthy and the rides soared so high in the sky, you suffered from high altitude. It was Heaven.

But sitting here, listening to the sweet things they were whispering in their ears wasn't Heaven at all. At least Helga would spend some time with him during the carnival.

Afterwards they all headed over to Helga's house. Everyone just about flooded in except for Helga who was pulled over to the side by Jason. "I thought we'd never be alone." He told her, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, I could barely use the restroom without Rhonda breathing down my neck about how I should cut my hair." Helga said, flipping some strands out of her face, only to find them coming back and blocking part of her eyes.

"Heh, heh. Thanks for winning me a bear, Helga."

"Your welcome, Ma cheri." She smiled at him. "Thanks for winning me a fish." She said, taking the bagged goldfish out of her handbag. "I shall call him Fish and he shall be mine." She put him away.

He laughed. "Hey, I have some popcorn." He pulled a rolled up bag out of his pocket.

"Oh, man, I can't eat another bite." She said, holding her stomach. "I had peanuts, Yahoo soda, cotton candy... Well, I did lose my hotdog to Harold, gimme that." She said, snatching the bag out of his hands and gobbling bit by bit up.

"Hey, Helgie, listen," Jason started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need to get this off my chest." He said, guiding her to the front door. He got down on one knee. "Helga, these last few weeks have been wonderful. Before I met you, I was just a troubled young man, but when I see you, I feel love." He said passionately.

Helga was still munching on her snack, not knowing what Jason was getting at. "Mm-hmm," She mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

"What I'm trying to say is that when I'm in my bed at night, I can't sleep, I can't think. You invaded my soul, Helga Pataki." He said, pulling out something shiny and placing it on her finger. He was proposing to her. "Helga G. Pataki, will you me marry me?"

Helga froze in place after eating so much popcorn. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards on the stoop.

"Helga!" Jason shouted. He bent down on the ground near her face. He tenderly held her face in his hands. "Helga, are you okay?" He asked her, tapping her lightly on the cheek.

Helga began to stir a little bit and supported her body back on her feet. "Yeah, I'm okay," She answered, rubbing her forehead. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Will _you_ marry _me_?" She asked, holding his hand in hers.

Before she could say anything else, her lips met with Jason's in a passionate embrace. "Oh, Helga, I do, I do, I DO!" He shouted it from the rooftops before kissing her again.

_'That's great... just great.'_ Helga thought unenthusiastically.

Arnold was sitting in the kitchen talking to Phoebe and Gerald. He thought they would understand especially Phoebe since she knew Helga better than him. "So what do you guys think I should do?" He asked.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm." Gerald shook his head. "Well, Arnold, I've never seen you this worked up over someone. You can't just be hung up on Helga dating Jason. Besides he's never done anything to you." He pointed out.

"I know, Gerald, but who does he think he is, trying to sweep Helga off her feet like that?" Arnold sneered.

"Arnold, don't forget the cardinal rule in a relationship." Phoebe stepped in.

"Never come between a girl and her boyfriend. You won't win." His best friend stated.

"You're right. No matter what I do to get Helga's attention, she always goes running back to Jason." He explained.

"He's after Helga." Gerald warned him.

Those words struck Arnold. He was after his beloved. Well he's not going to take it anymore. He rose from his seat when he heard Helga and Jason walk in. "You're absolutely right, guys. I will not just sit here and let that... jerk steal Helga away from me. And I'm not gonna put up with it. I am gonna march straight up to Helga and tell her." With that said, he marched out of the kitchen and into the trophy room.

He made his way up to a giggling Helga with his fists clenched. "Helga, I've got something to tell you." He demanded.

"Arnold, it can wait." Helga shooed him away. "Jason and I have news for all of you." She announced as the other kids flooded in the room.

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Arnold rolled his eyes. "Jason is just the guy I wanna talk to you about. Look, Helga, Jason-"

"... Has asked me to marry him!" She yelled.

"**WHAT**?" He almost flipped.

"I asked Helga to marry me and she said yes." Jason said.

"In few weeks, I'll be married! Oh, by the way, this is Fish." She introduced her new pet in the bag filled with water. She giggled, hugging Jason. She hugged Phoebe, high-fived Gerald and gave a frozen Arnold a hug and ran out of the room. The other kids were just as silent as Fish.

Arnold stood there completely flabbergasted. He limped over to the couch and plopped down on it. Gerald appeared next to him with a smile on his face. "Wah, wah, waah." He joked, imitating a tuba.

Arnold's mouth was still hanging wide open in shock. "I was too late." He whispered.

"Okay, Pataki, what do you wanna tell me that's so urgent?" Rhonda whined, being dragged down the hallway by Helga.

The blonde tapped two fingers on her arm in a game of charades.

"Two words." Rhonda clarified.

Helga tapped one finger on her wrist. "First syllable." Rhonda said.

Helga pointed to her eye.

Rhonda rubbed her chin. "I?" She guessed. Helga nodded her head in correctness.

"I what? I think, I pray? I...?" She left her words in the air for Helga to give her more hints.

She grabbed the corners of Rhonda's mouth and guided her into saying what it was. "I do?" Rhonda said, her cheeks looking as full as a chipmunk's.

She gasped "He does?"

"He DO!" Helga declared, pointing at the diamond ring on her ring finger. The two girls shrieked and hugged each other. They separated and smiled at each other. Rhonda covered her mouth. "Oh, you're getting married! That's so exciting!" Rhonda said as she let out another gasp. "Let me get the camera." She ran down the hall, leaving Helga to hit herself in the forehead in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>We are gathered here today to review this chapter of the story. If anyone thinks this story should not get reviewed, please review now or forever hold your thought. Sorry for taking so long, but I was really busy to the roof this past weekend. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Helga's Goodbye Party

**Here's part 5. Don't hate for this.**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 5: Helga's Goodbye Party**

"Why would she do it? Why? I don't understand." Arnold moaned, pacing back and forth across the floor and making rugged tracks in the carpet. He just couldn't understand that Helga would actually say yes to Jason marrying her.

"I still don't know why you're blowing this out of proportion." Gerald only shrugged. "I mean, it's not like Helga's trying to make fun of you."

Arnold finally stood in one place. "Yeah, you're right, Gerald."

"Of course I am." He buffed his nails. "The least we could do is to be happy for Helga."

Jason and Helga were skipping down the sidewalk together, holding hands. In about five days, they were to be married. It was a dream come true, right?

"Oh, Helga, can you believe it? We're going to be newlyweds." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know." She said bluntly.

"Oh, and I want you to get the most elegant wedding dress." He said as he handed her $100 in cash. "Nothing's too good for my Huggy Snuggy Helgie-Bear." He cooed, flicking her nose.

Helga smiled, but wondered why all the nicknames.

The two stood there awkwardly before Jason broke the silence. "Um, Helga, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, Jason, I've felt the same way all day." She said, holding his hand. No matter how much of a disappointment it was, she couldn't marry him.

"I'm moving to France." He said.

Helga hung her head low. "Oh, well, I hope you have a nice trip, but come back in time for the wedding."

Jason held her hand close to his face and laughed. "No, Helga it's not like that. Yes, I am moving to France, but _after_ the wedding." He clarified. "And I was hoping you'd come with." He muttered the last part loud enough so he could hear her.

Helga's eyes widened at this. "Are you... asking me to move to France with you?" She asked.

"Oh, Helga, you'll just love it. There's a lot of friendly people, great places to eat and the Eiffel Tower is the most romantic spot in the city. Perfect for our honeymoon." He winked flirtatiously at her. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Nothing." Helga stopped herself before she could say anything else. What could she say? And more importantly, how could she say no without hurting his feelings? After all the nice things he's done for her. On the other hand, her friends and family were here. Arnold was here. Hillwood was her home and she's only been outside of it a couple of times. But moving to another country, another city, another lifestyle would just kill her. Or worse, her beloved.

"So, Helga, will you come?" He asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

Helga bit her lip before answering.

"You said _what_?" Arnold snapped.

"I said yes." She managed to get out.

"But Helga, you can't! You're way too young. In fact, you're still eighteen and you haven't even finished high school." Arnold exclaimed, waving his hands around. He hated shouting at her, but it seems these days that girl would do anything and get away with it.

"What's this about you moving to France?" Phoebe asked worriedly, walking in with all the other kids. "Why?"

"But you can't go, Helga," Stinky stepped forward. "Who's gonna stay and hear me jaunt about my love for lemon pudding?" He asked.

"Yeah, and who's gonna have full out eating contests with me and not make me feel bad about my extra fat?" Harold whined.

"And no one else can pump up my basketballs so that they're _juuust_ right." Gerald piped in.

Helga felt trapped, finding no way out of this predicament. Of course, she wanted to stay with her friends and family, but on the other hand, Paris was lovely this time of year.

"Wake up, ya nitwits. Helga's leaving us." Sid sneered. He was just as upset as the others and showed it in a Helga-ish way. "If Helgz is leaving, then that means no more Wacky Pataki drinks, no more laughs, no more joking around... no more Pataki." He pointed out.

The room fell quiet at the sudden outburst of Sid followed by the news Helga had dumped on them. Arnold, fortunately, broke the silence. "Don't worry guys, we'll still be able to see Helga." He turned to her. "Won't we?" He asked with a hint of worriedness in his voice.

Helga was taken aback by how cute he sounded when he was worried about her. "Of course you will. All the major holidays, Christmas, Fourth of July, the all-night clubs we crash just to tick off the hosts." She listed the reasons.

"Sure we'll stay in touch for a while, but then you'll just forget us." Harold pouted, turning away from the blonde.

"That's not true. I've been through a lot with you chuckleheads and I'm guessing it's not over. But in the meantime, it won't be long until you guys find someone to take my spot." She smiled, knowing it wouldn't help.

"No one could ever replace _**you**_, Helga." Arnold scolded playfully. "With those power naps in class and those loud, inappropriate comments." He smiled.

Helga giggled. "I'll leave a few for you." She elbowed him, flirting a bit. The two stopped when they remembered they were in a room full of people.

Rhonda stepped forward, twiddling with her fingers in a shy manner. "Well, if it's any consolation, Pataki... I could help you with the dress fitting and the honeymoon." She offered.

Helga smiled at her frenemies' action. "Thanks, Princess." She sighed as she gave her a hug.

Rhonda clapped her hands together. "Fabulous, I just love weddings." She swooned.

"Yeah, we all want something we can't have." Helga smirked nonchantly, digging her hands into her pockets.

Rhonda scoffed, but shrugged it off. "Ah, we're all gonna miss that sound." She grinned. "Oh, and you also need a new handbag for Fish. The one you already have is absolutely not acceptable." Rhonda rolled her eyes, taking the bags out of the room. "These bags are so old."

"Takes one to know one." Helga and Gerald said in unison with each other before laughing. "Jinx, buy me a Coke." They said together, crossing their pinkies.

Stinky came up and tapped Helga on her shoulder. "Um, Miss Helga, since your poems are so inspirational to us common folk, I decided to write you's a poem, to express the way we feel about you."

Helga was just utterly touched. "Well, let 'er rip, Stinko." She cheered him on.

Stinky cleared his throat. "_H is for the happy times we spent every day, and for the laughs along the way._

_E is for the energy in you, that gets you into trouble the whole day, too._

_L is for the laws you break, but you do it for your own sake. G is for the great jokes you tell, that frees us from our shell. _

_And last but not least, I hope this is okay, but A is for the awkward things you say_." He finished. It wasn't much of a poem, but it did count for something.

Helga looked confused, but in a good way as she listened to the poem that was well thought out by no one but Stinky himself. "Thanks, Stinkmeister." She playfully punched his chin.

"Hey, Helga, how's it going? Listen, I don't think you should marry Jason... no... Helga! You can't marry...no... Helga, I don't want you to go because I love you. Yeah, that's it." He took a deep breath from rehearsing what he wanted to talk to Helga about. He saw her working hard at her desk in her room. He thought about how adorable she looked working hard, planning the wedding.

He peered above her. "Hey, Helga, how's about you and me have a little one on one?" Arnold asked, wrapping his arm under neck, trying to get her to wrestle.

Helga didn't budge. "I'm too big for that now, Football Head, there's no way." She complained, attempting to break free of his grasp. She practically melted having this much physical contact with Arnold in so long.

Arnold didn't give up so easily as he was now holding onto her neck tighter. "What's wrong? Does the Pataki Pillager think that she's too good enough to take on the Football Headed Flinger?" He tempted her. He didn't understand. She always wanted to wrestle with him, but she was acting too grown up to do it.

"It's not that, it's just..."

Arnold nearly pulled her down from her chair. "Come on, Helga. Wrestle."

"I said I don't..."

"Come on..."

"JUST LOOK AT ME!" She screamed, pushing him off of her. She had this look on her face that you give a stranger that thinks they know you and won't leave you alone about it.

Arnold backed off. He hated seeing that her look like that. He calmed his voice down. "I'm sorry, Helga. I am looking at you. And do you know what I see?" He asked, brushing back her hair.

"I see two blue eyes like yours. And a nose... somewhere..." He tapped it playfully. "Oh! Here it is." He made her giggle. "Two ears." He tickled them, making her laugh harder. "And a smile that lights up my day." He said, cupping her cheek.

_'Oh, he said I light up his day. And he touched my cheek!'_ She swooned inside. Helga sighed, calming down the tension that was almost brought between them. She shuddered a little at the sudden rush she felt from her face coming into contact with his soft palm. "Now, let's see... what else?" He asked her, breaking her train of thought.

"Two hands?" She asked, reaching for his.

"Yeah..." He laughed, taking her hands in his. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart beat wildly. A warm chill swept over him as he was staring into those deep, blue eyes of hers and smiled.

He took a deep breath and just said it. "Helga, I don't think you should marry Jason."

She was taken aback by his comment that their hands separated. "Why?" She asked.

"Because... you don't belong with him." That _soo_ didn't come out right.

"Oh yeah?" She placed her hands on her hips. "And who are you to tell me who I can or can't marry, Hair Boy, huh?" She wanted an answer.

"I-I..." He stammered.

"I thought so." Helga huffed as she leaned closer to his face. "What's the matter, Football Headed Flinger? Can't find a do-goody-goody reason?" She dared him.

Arnold's face flushed as he was now inches away from her lips. "No, it's just that... Jason probably doesn't love you like somebody else would. And I know that for a fact because I'm the one who loves-Mmm!" He blinked, finding a pair of soft lips meeting his.

Helga added firmer pressure to both their lips, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, and pushing him against the closest wall. She placed small kisses along the corners of his mouth and started a trail, going down his neck.

Another chill swept over him and he kissed her a bit harder at the feeling. His hand went up to stroke the soft strands of her silky hair and the other one went behind her waist. His entire body was practically painfully stinging with utter ecstasy, feeling a blush once again crawl up his neck. He was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm, but couldn't deny how nice it felt.

"Oh, Helga..." He moaned.

"Yeah, Football Head?"

His eyes went wide in realization that he broke off from his daydream, looking around confused. "Wait! What?" He asked, shocked.

"You called my name like five times." Helga explained, raising one of her brows.

Arnold blinked, coming back to reality. "Oh, I just wanted to say, um, I'm glad you're getting married." He smiled sheepishly, realizing the whole kissing Helga part had only been a dream. _'What was that all about?'_ He asked himself inwardly.

"Thanks, Arnold." She hugged him before she started walking out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Arnold questioned.

"Oh, Rhonda said she wanted to do my dress fitting today. If you're not doing anything, you're welcome to come with." She offered, smiling.

He would've said yes, but the thought of her and the girls dishing about Jason made him die. "No, that's okay. I think I'm gonna go rent a tux." He sighed.

"Oh," Helga got out in disappointment. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where I am." Her tone changed.

Arnold chased after her. "Helga, wait." He grabbed her wrist. He reached up over head, fixing her pink bow in place. "Look sharp, all right?" He said, patting her shoulder. He always said that to her when she wanted to put on something nice. It made you have a good impression on yourself for other people. Plus, it brought Helga good luck.

She smiled a thanks and went out the door, leaving Arnold by himself. He shook his head. "I really AM a sick puppy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you are, Arnold... yes you are. Can't you just imagine Gerald shaking his head and saying "Mmm, mmm. mmm"? The next chapter takes place at the wedding and there's a song included. If you guess the name of it correctly, you get a gold star.<strong>


	6. When She Loved Him

**I can tell you guys' this it will have a happy ending. :)**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 6: When She Loved Him**

The wedding seemed somewhat acceptable. It was being held inside the chapel. Roses and Posies were hanging from vases placed around the inside and the cake looked extremely large.

Everyone except for Helga was sitting near the front mixed with some members from Jason's family on one side. The other side was filled with mostly people from Helga's side of the family along with people from town. Even Fish came, his plastic baggie filled with water, placed on Arnold's right. Arnold noticed Jason standing at the altar looking ready for his bride. He made Arnold so sick especially with that goofy tux on. Arnold thought he looked pretty tacky.

Sid sat up in his seat. "Arnold, remind me again, why can't we just pay Helgz to break it off with Jason?" He asked, behind him.

Arnold turned around to face him. "Sid, that's not right. This is about Helga being happy and something she wants. And since we're her friends we should want it for her." He said. "Besides I tried, it didn't work." He turned back around. "And who knows if this Jason guy is really going to treat Helga right like he says he is. For all we know he could be planning to rob a bank for their honeymoon."

"So now he's like "The Doberman Gang"?" Phoebe randomly asked.

"The what?" Harold asked, scratching his head.

"It's a movie where they trained these Dobermans to rob a bank." Sid explained.

"Is that the movie where Gregory Peck gets attacked by those dogs?" Gerald asked, trying to fix his collar.

Arnold shook his head. "No, that's "Boys From Brazil" with Steve Guttenberg." He said, correcting them and not noticing that they were getting off track.

"Boy howdy, have you guys seen "Boys Don't Cry" where Hilary Swank plays that dude? That scared the crap outta me." He shook his head in disgust.

His friends were all looking at him like he lost his mind. Arnold steered them back on the road. "Guys, guys, I know it's hard to say goodbye, but we should all act like grownups." He reasoned, even though deep down he wanted to cry like a newborn baby.

"My tummy hurts." Harold whined. So much for acting like grownups.

Arnold needed some kind of closure. He rose up from his seat. "Uh, I'll be right back." He excused himself.

Helga, soon to be Mrs. Helga G. Pataki-Toriello, was admiring herself in front of the mirror in the far back room of the chapel. She had trimmed a bit of her hair, but not too much of it. Her white wedding dress had straps and nice ruffles covering the bottom, matching her white heels. She didn't bother to put on any lipstick, but she didn't think it was too big of an issue.

How she waited for this day to come. Only she didn't feel a sense of completeness though. She knew why. She was marrying the wrong guy. _'Oh, Arnold, my love, if you're out there, please forgive me.'_ She tried not to cry.

"Ooh la-la." A voice from behind her said, interrupting her thoughts. Helga turned around and saw her beloved staring at her full of wonder and amazement.

"Hi, Arnold." She smiled at him.

"You look great, Helga." He complimented her.

"Thanks." She said sadly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Arnold walked over to her and held both of her hands in his. "My little Helga, all grown up." He started. "You know I always thought you were one of the best things that ever happened to me in my life. Since the time you learned how to be nice, you've always been my best friend." He confessed.

"Oh, Arnold..." Helga playfully hit him in the shoulder for making her blush.

"No, no, let me finish. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you for staying who you are and being there for me. You taught me how live my own life in happiness and not in depression." He said, thinking about her helping him find his parents. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"No problem." She replied, looking away from him. She turned back to say something but she couldn't because of his expression. She understood why she was sad about this whole thing, but why was he?

"Arnold, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, it's just..." _'It's just what? Spit it out already!'_ He thought. "You look so... so grown up." He could barely find the right words. "And I'm gonna miss you... we're _all_ going to miss you." He said.

"I know and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you chuckleheads too."

"Yeah..." Arnold moped.

"But I'll be back for Christmas, Fourth of July, and all that jazz. I'm not gone forever." Helga said, trying to cheer him up.

But the thing is, to him, she was. He was never going to tell how he really felt about her. Arnold hated this whole thing. For the sake of her, he was supposed to be acting like her big brother, but instead he was acting the like the selfish one. "I know." He lied.

The two hugged each other for what seemed like the longest time. Arnold pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers'. "Helga, don't do this. You can still make it out. There are so many other opportunities out there for you. And you haven't even finished high school yet." He explained. "You can't just leave like that." He found himself crying in front of her.

She gasped and a tear escaped her eyes too, seeing him cry. She rubbed his back. "It's okay, I'll be fine." She said soothing him.

"I told the others that... if this was you're one chance at happiness... then the least we could do is be happy for you no matter how we felt." He explained, holding her tighter.

Helga pushed him away a little, feeling outraged. "You're telling them to lie about their feelings? Crimeny, I'm not even gone yet and you're already making mistakes." She shrugged.

"I did it for you. I just..." Arnold shook his head. "I want you to be happy." He said through tears.

"Happy?" She asked softly. "You know the only time I was ever happy was when I was with you." She stared into his eyes and brushed back some of his hair.

_"When She Loved Me" by Sarah McLachlan_

Arnold looked up and did the same. He thought back on all the times Helga was happy hanging out with him when they finally became friends. He thought back before and after then. They grew up together and always would. They treated each other like family and ever since then Arnold knew there was something there. He knew it, he just knew it.

_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad,_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy,_

_So was I_

_When she loved me_

He remembered the time that Helga and he would have sleepovers at each other's houses. Just the two of them. They would talk for what seemed like the longest hours about anything that came to their mind. He also remembered when she talked about her family and cry on his shoulder. He'd tell her it's not her fault and tell her a funny story to cheer her up. Whenever she'd laugh, he would too. In exchange, he would tell her about his parents and why they left. After he was done, she'd give him the sweetest hugs in the world. She was always so cuddly and sweet and he loved her for that. He felt loved by her and his crush intensified.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together,_

_Like it was meant to be_

They would always be found playing in the park or at Slausen's sharing a milkshake. She made the biggest burps in the world and there was not one didn't make him laugh. He remembered the summer of 7th grade where they stayed out in Mighty Pete together and she taught him how to dance like a hippie. During the summer of ninth grade, Helga had the biggest case of the hiccups ever. She said something about it being the Pataki Curse or something. The summer they built a rocket that soared higher than the tallest building in the city. It was called the Pataki-Shortman Mark Vll.

"3, 2, 1... BLASTOFF!" They would always shout on cue with each other as they gazed upon their creation soaring through the air. They never did find it.

_And when she was lonely,_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me_

One day, he found her lying on the grass in Tina Park. She looked a little lost. He lay down next to her and asked what she was thinking. She replied saying that she never knew how someone could grow up so fast and staring at the clouds seemed to make time speed up more. He said to her as long as they've got each other, nothing could ever make them grow up. She even promised him that she would never, ever grow up... just for him.

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say I will always love you_

As the years went on, he noticed she was changing inside and out. She had gotten more feminine and gentle for him. He knew this day would come. The day Helga G. Pataki grew up. It sounded like the Apocalypse was nearing. He felt all alone. She was the only girl he knew who like to play rough with him. They would give each other noogies and arm wrestle… but not anymore. When she stopped, it felt like she was saying "get away from me". It hurt him real bad. The little girl he knew was now gone forever in the shape of a woman.

_Lonely and forgotten,_

_I'd never thought she'd look my way_

_And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

Suddenly, Arnold felt arms around his neck. _'It couldn't be her.'_ He thought. He denied it as the girl pulled away from him. It _was_ her. He saw Helga smiling back at him, warmly, her hands rested on his shoulder as she wiped his tears away using her thumb. Arnold smiled back at her and melted at her touch. All the memories of she and him flooded back inside his mind, making his heart jump for joy as she just proved to him that she was always there for him.

So what if she was moving to France? Nothing could ever break up the team that was Arnold and Helga. He reached his thumb out towards hers' and they did their secret handshake. They've been through a lot together. They _were_ the first to meet out of the whole group. Of all the adventures they shared, those were moments in the past that would always live in both their hearts forever.

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_When she loved me_

_'So she does love me.'_ Arnold thought.

The truth was you could never forget kids like Helga or Gerald because they could never forget you. That's the way Arnold wanted it to stay. He heard the church bells ringing to the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride.' He wished to himself that they would stop playing that awful death march. He turned and faced Helga.

"Well, if you're ever back in Hillwood, look me up, okay?" He asked reassuringly. He shook her hand. "So long, Helga."

"Likewise, Arnold." She said as she shook back. _'Goodbye, my love.'_

"Are you sure you know what you want?"

Helga thought for a minute before answering. "I know what I want, trust me." She replied, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," He said in remembrance of something as he dove his hands in one of his pockets, pulling out something pink. He placed it on top her head. It was her bow. "There." He said. "Look sharp, okay?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't bring himself to tell her it would probably the last time he would get to say that to her.

Helga blushed, bringing her dress in place.

"So, I guess you're too old for one last helicopter hug?" Arnold asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga shot him smirk. "Maybe just one last time." She said.

Arnold laughed, not even hesitating as he picked her up in his arms and hugged her, twirling her around and around. He set her back down on the ground and laughed along with her. "Oh, you old scarecrow, I'm gonna miss you so much." He said.

Once Helga caught her breath, she took Arnold's hand. The mere touch made her legs turn like jelly and not also because of the cold feet she got. "Arnold, I just wanna say that-I don't mean to ramble, but I know I'm not the best person around for giving advice, but if you ever have a problem back here in Hillwood over something, I'd listen." She said shyly. "And I also wanna tell you that I think no girl in the world could have a better guy friend than you-"

"Helga, you're rambling." Arnold smiled, noticing her mistakes.

"See? You're still helping me." She said as she kissed his cheek, returning his favor. She let go of his hands as she started to head down the hallway to meet her dad. Arnold caught up with her.

"Goodbye!" He yelled down the hall, waving.

"Goodbye, Arnold!" She called back, blowing him another kiss. She pulled up the bottom folds of her dress and started running down the hall again, her blonde hair swishing back and forth.

Arnold kept on waving until she was out of sight. He put his hand down slowly. "Goodbye, Helga." He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. He started to walk back to where his friends were sitting and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are weddings so darn sad? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	7. Weddings & Future Plans

**The final chapter. Please R&R at the end.**

**The Return of Jason Chapter 7: Weddings & Future Plans**

Helga marched the final steps toward her doom. She had two choices: Get out now or be tied to Jason for the rest of her life. It made it harder to pick because of all the smiling faces that shot in her direction. She gripped her dad's arm tighter and held the bouquet of flowers firmly in her hand.

Rhonda and Lila watched as Helga stepped past them, both had proud looks on their faces. Rhonda put her hand on her chest and sighed. "Oh, Lila, remember all those times at my house you'd come down the stairs, holding the flowers from the dinner table, making believe you were a bride?" She asked the auburn.

Lila rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Rhonda... that was you." She pointed out.

Rhonda raised one of her brows up in confusion, staring wide-eyed at Lila. "Oh," She said, stupidly. She sat up next to Harold's ear. "Harold, for our wedding, can we have it at my house?" She asked.

Harold turned around hard in his seat, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "What?" He gasped before Rhonda shushed him.

Helga spotted Jason smiling at her as she pretended to smile back. Her father kissed her cheek and let her go stand beside Jason. He lifted up her veil over her head before they both faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone thinks these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest started.

Helga looked to the audience before her, asking over and over in her mind for anyone... ANYONE to speak up. She looked to Arnold sitting there, not even looking up to greet her. She wondered why he wasn't looking at her.

Jason actually spoke up before anyone. "Let me just start by saying that I know Helga's three years younger than me, but I don't think it matters. And to tell you all the truth, I am just blown away by how little this bothers me." He turned to audience. "I really love this kid." He jerked his thumb in his wife's direction.

Helga took each one of his hands in hers'. "And you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me..." She smiled, but it soon fell into a frown. She looked towards the people that were observing her every move. They could tell this was what she wanted. This was what was going to make her happy, but did it?

Helga's eyes passed everyone's expression and found them all to be the same. She looked to the last person in the front row. Not everyone was happy. "Arnold?" She whispered, seeing how broken up he felt. _'What am I doing?'_ She asked herself.

_Helga's True Love by Jim Lang_

Helga immediately turned around to face Jason. "... And that's why I can't marry you." She finished her sentence.

Jason stepped back, shocked. "What?"

Arnold blinked in surprise and raised his head up at this. "What?"

The whole church filled with gasps and fainting and other murmurs, spreading throughout the wedding room.

Helga continued. "My friends were right. I can't go through with this. I won't be good enough for you. You deserve better." She brought her head down.

Jason lifted her chin with his thumb. "You can never disappoint me." He smiled. "I know your past, your loud comments, your obnoxious behavior, and your bedwetting problems. They don't bother me." He shook his head.

The blonde stood back, completely flabbergasted. "They _**don't**_?"

"Don't you love me?" Jason asked, heartbreak in his eyes.

Helga cringed, not sure how she was going to answer this. "I don't think either one of us loves each other the way we say we do, Jason." She said softly. "I have a life here in Hillwood. I'm too young and I haven't even finished high school yet. And I'm certainly not going to leave my family and friends behind." She faced each and every one of her friends. "They need me."

Jason nodded his head before he held Helga's hand. "Can't I wait for you?" He begged her.

Helga patted his hand. "You could... but I wouldn't be worth your time."

Jason wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay, Helga," He gave up. "If that's how you feel. We'll always have the back of Rhonda's limo together." He joked with her.

Rhonda heard what he said and stood up in front of everyone. "**What**? _Eww_!" She cringed.

Jason kissed Helga goodbye deeply on the lips one last time before stepping down from the altar. He dug his hands in his pockets, walking down the aisle with looks being thrown at him. He turned back around to face Helga. "Whatever happens, Helga Pataki... thanks for being in my life." He said sweetly, waving goodbye and heading out the church.

Helga waved back, tears flooding her eyes. "Bye Jason." She inhaled sharply to keep herself from crying. Gerald stood up next to her and gave her a nudge to cheer her up. She smiled at him in return.

Phoebe and Arnold stepped forth. "Are you going to be okay, Helga?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Phoebes." Helga smiled. "Besides if I left Hillwood, it could break up the team, doe's before bros." Helga dabbed fists with Phoebe.

"Exactly, doe's before bros." She dabbed back.

Arnold cleared his throat, nodding his head before the audience. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Helga raised her voice to the people. "I'm sorry about the way things turned out, everyone, but it looks like there's not going to be a wedding after all. On the bright side, we have some wonderful music and a seven layer cake." She winked, giving everyone an idea as the music started to play.

_September by Earth, Wind & Fire_

"And just for the heck of it, I'll even whip up some of my homemade Wacky Pataki drinks? Come on, whaddya say?" She pumped her hands in the air.

"Yeah! Wacky Patakis and cake!" Harold's voice boomed, cheering for food. Others joined in and said they could go for a little celebration. Sid and Stinky nodded their heads in enthusiasm.

"That's the Helga we know and love." Phoebe said as she hugged her best friend in agreement.

Gerald tugged off his bow tie and threw it in the air. "Well? You heard Pataki. Let's party!" He exclaimed, making everyone cheer.

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?_  
><em>Love was changing the minds of pretenders<em>  
><em>While chasing the clouds away<em>

Everyone was just having the time of their lives, dancing and partying like never before. The party was so on the spot that even the priest was dancing. Helga was at the bar, preparing batches of Wacky Patakis for whoever wanted one. Arnold kept staring at her through half lidded eyes as he watched her dancing and singing along to the music, pouring one of her customers a drink.

She noticed him staring at her and waved, grinning so wide, her teeth were showing. Arnold waved back, giving her a thumbs up.

_Our hearts were ringing_  
><em>In the key that our souls were singing.<em>  
><em>As we danced in the night,<em>  
><em>Remember how the stars stole the night away<em>

After she poured her customer his drink, she made her way over to him. "Would you look at this party? Would you just look at this party? I don't even recognize some of our friends anymore." She said, seeing Phoebe and Gerald creating their own dance floor as they danced close to each other.

Arnold nodded his head. "Yeah, I know." He said, smiling at the couple. He couldn't have been happier for Gerald taking a stand. He took Helga's hand, making her blush. "Would you care to dance?" He asked elegantly.

"Why thank you." She replied just as elegantly, holding his hand tightly, leading him over to the dance floor.

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
><em>Ba de ya, dancing in September<em>  
><em>Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day<em>

Arnold pulled her in close, and spun her around. He held onto her waist and dipped her, flawlessly. She pulled herself back up and started dancing her own way by waving her hands around and Arnold imitating the same move while dancing. Helga made a sinking scuba diver move and Arnold did the robot.

The two blondes were talking and giggling, watching Helga's parents getting down on the dance floor. Miriam offered her hand for Bob to take and he dipped her and pulled her back up, winking at her. Helga called out to her father. "Nice moves, Dad!" She yelled, her father winked at her and proceeded to dance with his wife.

In the corner, Arnold saw Lila and Stinky engaged in a hoedown and Sheena and Eugene practicing their dance moves, leaping up and about.

"A five, six, seven, eight, and JUMP!" They shouted.

Arnold let out a laugh as he saw his friends having a good time.

_My thoughts are with you_  
><em>Holding hands with your heart to see you<em>  
><em>Only blue talk and love,<em>  
><em>Remember how we knew love was here to stay<em>

Helga called Harold over. "Hey, Harold! Come here, big guy!" He jogged his way over to her, giving her a hug and she offered him one of her drinks. He politely took it. Helga told him to lean down and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head, enthusiastically and went off.

_Now December found the love that we shared in September.  
>Only blue talk and love,<br>Remember the true love we share today_

"What did you say?" Arnold asked, curiously.

"I just told him to pass along something about going to go home to change and meeting back up at Geraldfield to play a little baseball. You up for it?" She challenged him.

Arnold smiled. "To play baseball with you, Helga? I'm up for anything."

Helga mentally swooned, sipping from her drink. Did she mention how handsome he looked in that tux?

"You know as far as best friends go..." Arnold began, having trouble getting the words out. "You're the best..." He practically whispered.

"Excuse me?" Helga unfortunately didn't hear him. He sighed, punching her arm playfully. She smiled and punched back with equal humor. Later on, the two shared a piece of cake and resumed talking about anything on their minds. "Thanks for not leaving, Helga." Arnold thanked her.

_Ba de ya, say do you remember  
>Ba de ya, dancing in September<br>Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_(Song fades)_

After everyone had left the chapel, Helga was resting on the steps, her heels were off and a peaceful look on her face. Arnold came out of the door with Fish in his hand and found her. "So, you're back where you belong." He smirked, leaning against the pillar. Helga noticed his presence and stood up, brushing off any dirt on her dress.

"Yeah, well, I just thought it was the right thing to do, you know?" She shrugged. "Wherever the future takes me, I hope it's just somewhere where I can always find my way home." She deeply replied.

Arnold came closer to her. "So, you think you're gonna stay or go?" He asked her.

Helga held her finger up and tapped her chin to think. "Mmm... I think I'm gonna stay." She decided.

"Stay for a long time, Helga." Arnold said sincerely, leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek. Helga blushed like crazy and giggled. "Whatever you say, Arnold."

Arnold walked with her along the sidewalk to her house, carrying Fish while Helga carried her white heels. "With me being naturally funny and making up good jokes, and you giving good advice, I bet we can really go places." She thought.

"Like my own TV show?" Arnold suggested.

"Yeah, you and me and Gerald..."

"You and Gerald, maybe, but I don't think myself. Who'd wanna watch _me_ on TV?"

Helga placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I bet lots of people would, Football Head." Helga said sincerely.

* * *

><p><strong>And sure enough, they do. The End!<strong>


End file.
